Truth Or Dare: Undead Style
by EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul
Summary: Bella and the Cullens play truth or dare, where garbage cans can drive and fairy godpeople take you to the mall. Please read and review!
1. Bella The Evil Genius?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare Undead Style

Bella's P.O.V

As I entered the lunchroom I was surprised to see that Alice was beckoning me over to the Cullen table. I went over quickly with a sudden feeling of nervousness. Whatever was happening had to be important if all the Cullens wanted to talk to me. I skipped getting lunch and sat down immediately. Alice looked like she was about to jump out of her seat with excitement and immediately I felt relieved. At least whatever was happening wasn't necessarily bad. I sat there quietly waiting for an explanation.

"We're going to play truth or dare!" Alice squealed.

I sighed, figures it'd be something potentially embarrassing for her to be so excited. Emmett looked pretty pumped too and everyone else seemed more or less okay with the idea, only I seemed to be feeling nervous about it. As always Edward sensed my distress and began rubbing circles in the back of my hand.

Alice continued "We'll all get together after school at our house and since Bella's the newest in the family she can go first. I'll explain the rules after school, meanwhile you guys can have time to think of dares."

The bell rang then and Edward and I went off to Biology while Alice and the others loped gracefully off to their classes. All through Biology I tried to calm myself. I'm not a Truth or Dare person!!!

I usually end up hurting or embarrassing myself and I can never think of anything good! Plus I'm first! What am I going to do?!

Okay, well knowing Alice this was probably her idea so I guess I'll get her first...Well if she picks truth...I have no idea...ugh okay moving on to dare...I could dare her to cut up her credit cards...or not shop for a month. Well I suppose that will do for now plus things are more fun when they're made up on the spot.

Biology finally ended and Edward dropped me off at Gym. I was so nervous I felt sick and Coach Clapp let me sit on the side. Unfortunately this just gave me more capacity to think about the reason why I was so nervous. Thankfully time flew by fairly quickly so I had less time to be nervous but when Edward and I walked to the parking lot I started to feel uneasy until finally I was all out dreading going to the Cullens.

When we got out of the car Alice came rushing out of the house and practically dragged me inside.

"Come on Bella! It's time to start!"

She brought me to the living room and we all sat down then Alice began to explain the rules.

"Okay so here are the rules,  
#1 You can only dare one person at a time, we might do double daring near the end.  
#2 Please remember not all of us are immortal so when daring Bella nothing life threatening okay?  
#3 Dares are to be 15 minutes long tops, we want to do as many as we can before Bella has to leave.  
#4 You can't chicken out. If you pick something you can't decide that you don't want to answer or do it. Suck it up.  
And last but not least  
#5 BRING IT ON and have fun!"

"Right, now I believe we agreed Bella could go first."

"Okay," I said "Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said.

I smiled, Perfect.

"Okay Alice, you have to dress up as a garbage can, complete with actual garbage and go to the mall. Then you have to go into your favourite store and start trailing someone until they either scream and run away in which case you move on to the next person, or if they call you names you pelt them with your garbage, and if someone starts chasing you, you have to run out to the parking lot tipping over any other garbage cans you see to "set free your minions" which you will use to attack the person chasing you then when you find an empty coke can in one of the garbage's at which point you can go to the parking lot and leave."

There were a couple moments of awkward silence as everyone took in what I had said before they all stared at me.

"Wow Bella!" said Emmett "I never knew you had it in you!"

At this point Alice started glaring daggers at me and then stomped off to get ready.

When she came back down I couldn't help but laugh. She actually did look like a garbage can! This was going to be hilarious!

Edward and I got into the Volvo while Jasper,Alice,Emmett and Rosalie took the convertible. We were in Seattle in a matter of minutes and Edward, prepared as usual, had a video camera all set up to tape the whole experience.

Alice glared at us all before entering her favourite store. The first person she approached was a little girl of age 9 who immediately began tapping on the lid of the "funny moving garbage", and Alice began pelting her with week old crud. The little girl however didn't seem to mind and tried to hug Alice who hit the girl on the head with a cookie, which she immediately sat down to eat. Alice then moved on to an elderly lady who took one look at her and promptly left the store.

Alice went back to the front of the store to find another victim only to be attacked once again by the little girl whom had just finished her cookie. Alice quickly began running towards the parking lot, kicking over garbage cans as she went and bending down to throw their contents at the little girl. Finally she found a coke can and ran outside to Rosalie's car before driving away, but not quickly enough and a couple of people saw her.

We were about to leave when I heard a familiar voice say "Holy shit! Garbage cans are taking over the world! One just stole some girl's car! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

I turned around and burst out laughing when I saw Mike Newton running around in circles and screaming like a little girl.

Everyone burst out laughing, which made Mike stop dead and stared at us for a good 5 minutes like WE were the crazy people before running away to his car, which of course set us off again.

When we got back Alice was already there and changed, sitting angrily on the floor. We quickly joined her and waited for her to choose her victim. Emmett was still giggling from the parking lot incident so it didn't take her long to choose.

"Emmett," she said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." he said confidently.

Alice smiled evilly and Emmett started to look nervous.

"Great! Emmett I dare you to dress up as a fairy princess, go to Mike's house and "magically" appear and then pretend to be his fairy godmother and since there's no ball just say you're there to take him to the mall it's close enough."

Emmett looked sick. "You mean that loser Newton?"

"Yep," said Alice "Oh and incorporate that song from Cinderella, you know the Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo one?"

"I hate you Alice." Emmett growled.

"It's worth it." she giggled.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue! Thx for reading! 


	2. Fairy Princess Emmett?

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare Undead Style

Fairy Princess Emmett?

Emmett's P.O.V

I couldn't believe I was doing this! Stupid Alice, and stupid Bella for getting her angry!

Edward growled at me for the Bella jibe but I didn't care I'd rather be killed by Edward than do what I was about to.

Edward once again pulled out his trusty video camera just as we were pulling up at Mike's house. I growled at him and he just stuck his tongue out at me, great not only was I going to die of embarrassment I was going to be taped doing it!

I groaned, life sucks.

I dove be hide a bush and put on my fairy princess costume. How Alice get's these things I'll never know. I stepped out from be hide the bush and glared at them daring them to laugh. Unfortunately fairy princesses aren't very intimidating so everyone burst out laughing anyway including Bella.

I gave them one last evil look before running around the house searching for Newton, sadly he was in his room right by the window giving everyone front row seats to the show. Ugh, I really hate Alice.

Edward of course heard my thought about the front row seats and brought everyone over before setting up the camera, Mike of course was to stupid to notice anything so there was no danger of them being seen. I was about to start when I noticed that Bella was eating popcorn! Now I really did feel like some freak show everyone was watching!

I sighed, might as well get it over with.

I ran vampire speed into the house and into Mike's room so that it would seem like I magically appeared to anyone human.

Mike was so startled he almost jumped out of his chair, he had been sitting at his desk drooling over Bella's yearbook photo which he had enlarged and framed. Gross! I heard Edward growling from the bush, probably over what Mike was thinking as he stared at Bella's picture.

I turned back to Mike who was staring at me and promptly remembered what I was supposed to be doing.

"Hi Mike, I'm your fairy god...person and I'm here to take you to the mall!"

Mike's face lit up.

"Really?! Will youy make Bella fall in love with me too? I saw Cinderella like 7 times, it's soo good, but anyway Cinderella get's her prince so shouldn't I get my princess? Ohh and you make a pumpkin into a carriage but I kinda want a convertible unstead, like that one the Cullens have! It's sooo cool! Plus it is soo 21st century which is now so ya, you can do your fairy thing now." He said looking at me expectantly.

I just stood there not exactly sure what to do.

"Umm...ok we'll see."

"Yay!" Mike said jumping up and hugging me.

"Whoa!" I said "No Touchie!" pushing him off me.

"Sorry." Mike said.

"Okay, well umm... I have to sing the magic song first."

"OOOooo! Is it Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo? I love that song, I know it by heart :)"

I tried not to run away, seriously? This kid is such a freak.

"Okay then." I said, "Close your eyes and sing the song while I work my magic."

"Right." said Mike immediatley sitting down and shutting his eyes before begining Cinderella's magic song.

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
It'll do magic believe it or not  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Now sala-gadoola means  
Menchicka booleroo  
But the thing-a-ma-bob that does the job  
Is bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
Bibbidi-bobbidi  
Bibbidi-bobbidi  
Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo"

OMC that was terrifying, I thought Mike was going to break a window his voice was so bad, and I mean BAD! While he had been singing I had brought Rosalie's convertable up the driveway and returned to Mike's room in time to sing the final lines with him trying to block out his scratchy vocals.

When he was done he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Are we going now?"

I shuddered, this is going to scar me for enternity.

I forced a smile and nodded before leading Mike out to the convertible.

He stared at it in shock before jumping up and down and squealing like a little girl.

OMC this kid is SCARY!

I got into the drivers side before Mike could protest. As much as I wished for death to end this humiliation, I'd take Mike pouting over the wrath of Rosalie, if Mike crashed her car, anyday.

As predicted Mike pouted a bit but after explaining to him that princes were driven everywhere he setttled down.

We **finally** got to the mall after what seemed like forever since I had to drive human speed. Mike sang songs the whole way there, I just about killed him when he started singing "One day my prince will come." from Snow White, except his version was "One day my princess will come, and her name will be BELLA!"

It was seriously creepy how obsesive this kid was, I felt really sorry for Bella, she had to put up with this guy like everyday!

I was just getting out of the car when Mike screamed.

"Fairy Godmother, get back in the car! There's a garbage can out there! They're taking over the world I tell you! They're EVERYWHERE!...I'm scared fairy godmother! SAVE ME!"

"Right..." I said doubt coloring my tone.

"Take me home now!" Mike pleaded.

"Fine." I said.

I got back in the car and drove Mike the whole 20 minutes back. Thankfully he was quiet this time, keeping himself busy by checking constantly in the review mirror.

When I asked what he was doing he said he was checking to make sure "the garbage cans were'nt following us."

I decided I should end this soon, this kid was way to much to handle. When we got back to Mike's house I went over and pulled him out of the car.

"Mike, I'm sorry to say I've got to leave now, I've realized Bella needs a fairy god person more than you, in fact you're the main reason she needs me, for protection from you! So anyway I'm going leave now and I'm taking the convertable with me."

Mike burst into tears and ran into the house.

I smiled maybe that will teach the little freak a lesson.

Rose and the others came out from the bushes barely keeping straight faces. We all piled into the cars and went back to the house, just as we were about to continue the game Bella coughed.

"Umm Emmett, aren't you gonna want to be changing?"

If I could have blushed I would have. I quickly ran upstairs and changed coming back down in a matter of seconds.

* * *

So what do you guys think so far?Review and I'll update a.s.a.p. 


	3. Pink Monstrosity

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare Undead Style

It's Pink, It's Sparkley, It's...Edward In a Speedo??!!

Emmett's P.O.V

"Edward," I said "Truth or Dare?"

Edward's P.O.V

Damn, Emmett's gonna kill me, figuratively of course. I'm totally trapped, I can't pick Truth cause everyone will call me a wuss and I definatley don't want to answer question.

I sighed. "Dare."

Emmett smirked all the while thinking "Yes! This is all going according to plan! Mwahahahaha!

"Emmett will you please stop laughing maniacally in your head??!"

"NO NEVER! MWHAHAHAHAHA! Ouch! Rose?! Why'd you do that?! Never mind, anyway...Edward I dare you to call up Jessica and invite her to go bathing suit shopping with you, and you have to try on and model AT LEAST 1 speedo, and you have to ask her opinion on it, oh and whenever she tries on a bikini you have to tell her she looks sexy!"

If I could faint I would have, damn Emmett and his stupid dares! WHY ME?!

Bella looked just as horrifed as I did and once again I found myself wishing I could read her mind and see what she was thinking.

I shot Emmett a death glare before taking out my cell phone and punching in the number.

"Like Hello?"

"Hello, Jessica?"

"Yes?"

"This is Edward Cullen speaking."

I listened patiently as she hyperventilated on the other end of the line before squealing excitedly.

"So, what's up?" she said trying to sound casual but failing miserabley.

"I was wondering if you wince wanted to go bathing suit shopping with me?"

More hyperventilating "Yes! Of course I'd love too. When were you planning on going?'

"I was kinda planning on going now."

"Oh... Okay! Come pick me up in 5 minutes! Bye! Mwah!" She made a kissy noise before hanging up, I gagged. This was gonna give me nightmares, and I can't even sleep!

Everyone else was cracking up of course since they heard the whole conversation, all that is except for my darling Bella who was looking more than a little frustrated and upset.

I leaned over and kissed the top of her head, suprising her momentarily as her heart beat quickened. I smiled down at her and she tried to smile back but I could tell she was still upset.

Not wanting her to feel left out I quickly filled her in on the conversation editing a little, so as not to get her too mad, I pecked her on the cheek and ran out the door to my Volvo, trying desperatley to get away from the others and the humiliation of being on film.

I looked back to see if I'd gotten away only to be disapointed when I saw the black mercedes on my tail, it was the perfect car for following someone in especially since Jessica was human her eyes wouldn't be able to pick it out in the blackness. I growled, I hated these games.

I pulled into Jessica's driveway and wasn't suprised when she came out imediately, already having heard her thoughts as she peeked out from behind the door.

She jumped into Bella's usual seat and slammed the door. I flinched, not only was Bella a much more beautiful, caring and all around better person than Jessica she was a lot more respectful of my car.

I sighed, time to get the show on the road.

I drove to Port Angleus, it being the closest shopping centre around. It took forever to get there considering I had to drive human speed with Jessica in the car. Bored with the silence I decided to see what was runnign through her mind.

"OMG I can't believe it, I'm finally going out with Edward Cullen!! This is awesome...I wonder why he called me though? Did he and Bella break up? Duh of course they did! I'm like way better than her so I don't blame him Bella is seriously old news, he probobley even left her FOR ME! I'm so beautiful even he couldn't resist for long...I wonderif he likes my outfit? I did wear my micro mini especially for him...I wonder if you can see my underwear? Oh well it doesn't matter, I did wear those..."

I shuddered, I did not want to hear the end of that! It's pathetic how she thinks she can even compare to Bella, she just as shallow as ever.

wonder why Bella's still friends with her. Sigh Bella, I miss her already.

When we finally got to Port Angleus after about half an hour, admittedly a little faster than usual but not unheard-of.

Jessica jumped out of the car slamming the door once again. I winced, praying my car would survive the night, that is if did.

I numbly followed her over to the swimsuit store, wincing again as I recalled exactly what I had to do.

As soon as we entered the store Jessica immediately pulled me over to the ladies section, not even noticing me flinch at her touch, or the coldness of my skin. She quickly pulled out several scarps of bathing suits that were supposed to be bikini's, and procedded to the change room with me in tow.

She put on a red bikini first, this one not as bad as the others I'd seen her pick up, at least she was decently covered.

"Very nice." I complemented not even bothering to make my tone sincere.

She smiled anyway and went back into the change room. Just then I noticed the giggling clothes rack, no more than a few feet away, and the little camera lens that peeked out from in between a pair of pants.

I saw the scene inside the clothes rack through Alice's mind, and almost burst out laughing myself. Bella was off to one side glaring at Emmett, and everyone else was so scared of her they were crowded as far away as possible, never taking their eyes off her for a second, everyone that is except for Emmett who was too busy filming to notice the looks Bella was giving him.

It was nice to know Bella felt just about as mad as I was about my situation.

Just then Jessica stepped out wearing basically nothing, small what could be called hankerciefs barely covered her chest, or lack thereof, and the bottoms were so scanty if I could have blushed I would have.

"Very...sexy." I said mentally kicking myself for choosing dare.

Jessica practically jumped out of her skin with happiness and I could tell she had decided what to buy. She quickly headed back into the change room so we could get on with the torture, or in her case shopping.

She came out moments later fully clothed with the rejects in one hand and the one I had just complimented her on, in the other. She hung the rejects on a random rack, before dragging me over to the guys section.

Before I could start looking Jessica had already picked out at least 5 different swimsuits for me.

"Here." She said shoving them into my arms and pushing me into a dressing room.

I quickly browsed through her choices, none of which were my taste, bright colours, uncomfortable fabrics, and ...OMC SHE DID NOT!

I gulped as I stared at the bright pink sequined speedo, flinching as it sparkled in the light.

I'm so killing Emmett when we get home.

I quickly tried on the other suits polietly listening to Jessica's Ooo's and Ahh's each time I showed her one. Too soon however it was time to try on the pink monstrosity.

I glared at my reflection before stepping outside.

* * *

So...like it? Well you'll have to wait and see what happens cause I'm not updating till I get at least 10-15 reviews. :) I know I'm evil. Thx for reading, and please REVIEW! 


	4. Rosalie's Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare Undead Style

Rosalie's Slave

Edward's P.O.V

Jessica's mouth dropped open, she looked me up and down oggling openly, then...she fainted!

"THAT'S IT!" I heard someone say.

Bella popped up from the clothes rack and began walking over, Emmett popped up as well.

"But...Bella!" he whined.

Bella turned around to glare at him and his face turned from pleading to scared in a matter of seconds before he ran back to the clothes rack to hide.

Bella stamped over to me.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, get your but back in that change room right now and get some clothes on!!!!!" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her greatfully before rushing back in to change.

When I came out Jessica was still unconcious. So we dragged her bacak to the car and drove her home putting her in her room, before returning to our house.

On the way there Bella and I had an intimate moment as I expressed my gratitude towards her saving me.

I wasn't sure who to pick, the only one's left were Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella.

I wasn't going to pick Jasper, I really didn't want the severe mood swings for the next week that he was thought threating me with, and Bella was out of the question after what she had just done for me. So all that left was Rosalie.

I turned to look at her and she rose her eyebrow as if daring me to try it. I sighed, this would not be pretty.

"Rosalie, Truth or Dare?"

She glared at me and her thought's screamed several swear words at me before she replied curtly "Dare."

Okay, good now all I need to do is think of a dare and I can get some revenge. I browsed the minds of my siblings for any ideas.

Alice - I can't wait to take Bella shopping, it's going to be so much fun!

Jasper - Ugh, stupid game, I feel nervous, hateful,annoyed, and happy. I'm so confused!

Rose - This game is so lame.

Emmett - Hahahah I can't believe Jessica's reaction! She looked like a fish with her mouth open like that! And Mike! OMC like who the hell's afraid of garbage cans?! I wonder what he does when he sees one in his house? Humans have garbage cans in their houses right? Then again his garbage can probobley has a picture of Bella on it, it's scary how obsessed he is, we should get Bella to take self defense classes in case she ever bumps into him when we're not there shudder.

Wow, I never thought I'd think this but Emmett's thoughts have to be the most original here, and that gives me and idea!

"Rosalie, I dare you to dress up as a arbage can and stalk Mike around his house making funny noises and calling him names. Plus whenever he turns to look at you, you have to act naturel, and make sure nobody but Mike sees you so it seems like he's going crazy."

I couldn't help but smile at the last part, but as I thought over my dare I wondered if I should be more specific, Rosalie acting naturel doesn't mean she thinks being quiet is naturel for a garbage can...Oh well.

Rosalie's P.O.V

Ugh, why does everything involve Mike tonight? He's such a creap, like seriously? How creepy can you get? Whatever I guess this isn't the worse dare I could have gotten it's more make fun of Mike dare than embarasss Rosalie.

I nodded breifly and ran upstairs quickly donning Alice's discarded garbage costume, I looked breifly in the mirror.

Hmmm, even as a garbage can I'm stunning. :) This might actually be fun.

I smiled at myself and went baack downstairs.

I laughed when I saw everyone's expressions and figured they were probobley thinking the same thing I was only moments ago.

"Well, come on let's go!"

We all piled back into the carsw and returned to Mike's house.

Emmett ran around the house to check where Mike was before I started.

He came back moments later looking disgusted. "He's in the bathroom shaving his legs." . 

Bella stared at Emmett in horror before bursting into fit's of giggles, setting off everyone else.

This Mike kid has serious issuses.

I quickly ran into the house, praying he would be done by the time I got there, Mike shaving was not on my want to see list. Thankfully when I got to the bathroom he had just finished and was heading for his room.

I stalked him quietly at first waiting for the opertune moment, finally bored with his slow pace I decided to have some fun.

"Hey!Pssst...Mike!"

Mike jumped at the sound of my voice and whipped around to see where the noise was coming from.

I almost lost my composure when I saw the look of horror on his face, this is too funny. He stared for a couple seconds before begining to back away slowly, grabbing a broom from a nearby closet and trying to shoo me away.

I ran vampire speed and appeared behide him, it took him a couple seconds to realize I had disappeared so he continued backing up. RIGHT INTO ME!

Ugh OMC loser cooties!

"You LOSER!" I screamed "You touched me!!!!!"

Mike gave a girly scream and started running away. I quickly ran and blocked his path, slowly advancing on him menacingly.

"You're going to pay for bumping into me!"

Mike fell to his knees in front of me.

"Please Mr. Garbage can! Don't kill me! I'll do anything you want! Anything!"

"Mr?MR?!!! I'm a girl jackass, if bumping into me didn't make me want to kill you enough that comment definatley did!...Wait did you say anything?"

Mike nodded enthusiastically, cheered that I was considering an alternative to killing him.

Hmmm...this could be interesting...

* * *

Okay sorry if isn't not the update you were looking for but I need to think of ideas! If you guys want me to have a certain dare or make Mike do something in particular in this one please review and ask me and I'll see what I can do! Please review and tell me what you think so far I'm going to need the inspiration of reaching 30 reviews before I update ;) I know evil me, again. Thx for the support and I'll be waiting to hear from you guys! 


	5. Earl The Christmas Squirrel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare Undead Style

Earl The Christmas Squirrel:)

Rosalie's P.O.V

"Alright Mike, " I said "I'll let you live on one condition."

"Anything!"

"You have to be my slave and do whatever I say, whenever I say. Got it?"

"Whatever, whenever. Got it!"

I smiled "Perfect, now I'm bored you're not a very interesting person, I want to be entertained, sing something for me."

Mike looked taken aback "You mean like a song?"

I sighed exasperated, not the brightest bulb is he?

"Yes Mike, but not any song I want you to sing..." I paused trying to think of the stupidest most embarresing song I'd ever heard. "Earl The Christmas Squirrel!"

Mike blinked. "Earl the what?!"

"Christmas Squirrel." I said "Duh!"

"But-tt, I've never heard that song before!" Mike stuttered.

"Hmm... fine I'll return in 5 minutes and you are to have read, memorized, and be ready to perform the song, got it?"

Mike nodded, stunned.

"Oh and just so you don't waste all my time with lame excuses on how you couldn't find it it's by The Moffats."

Mike looked at me greatfully and I ran away before he could pull the same stunt he did with Emmett and hug me.

I went outside to where the others were, minus Edward who had been secretly filming the whole thing from God know's where.

"So...?" Alice said.

"He's getting ready to perform Earl the Christmas Squirrel for when I go back in 5 minutes."

Emmett laughed.

"Great idea Rose!" Bella said enthusiastically. I was really starting to like her.

"What should I have him do nextr?" I asked, already brainstorming for what to tourture Mike with next.

"Oh I know!" Bella said.

"Yes?"

"Well since he's so obsessed with me, why not take me away? Make him dedicate his room to the garbage can you instead, and get him to call you some really weird name like Her Royal Highness of Refuse? Or ooo! Maybe Garbage Girl? Or Her Majesty the Wastepaper Basket?"

I giggled, Bella really did have a sense of humor, and a good imagination.

"Perfect." I said.

Bella brightened at my immediate acceptance and I felt myself smiling at her.

I quickly checked my watch not wanting to give Mike anymore time than he deserved.

Perfect! 5 minutes was just over. I rushed back into the house only to find Mike glued to the screen, endlessly repeating the lyrics over and over to himself.

"Alright Mike." I said scaring him out of his seat. "Time to get the show on the road."

Mike looked sad and I avoided his awful eyes and looked at the computer, focusing my eyes on one of the many ads on the screen, it was for American Idol.

Hmm, aren't they doing some small town additon in Seattle this week? After thinking about it briefly I decided if I was going to humiliate Mike why not do it on national television?

"Mike wait here I need to make a phone call, you can keep on studying if you want."

He nodded and immediately returned to the computer.

This would be fun, Paula was a personal friend of mine and she owed me a favour.

I ran outside to the others, whipping out my phone on the way.

"Paula? This is Rosalie, I need a favour."

"Hi Rose, sure what do you need?"

"Well, I want to embarress this guy who's like stalking my sister." I said winking at Bella, who blushed happily at the mention of sister.

"So I was thinking I could get him to sing on the show and we could have Simon tear him down on national television."

Paula laughed "Boy, Rose you're still as evil as ever. I'm sure I can do it though, anything for you hun."

"Great, thanks a lot Paula, I'll be down in a bit." I said hanging up.

I nodded to the others and told Emmett to take them ahead to the car and that I'd be out in a minute, before returning to Mike.

"Okay Mike, lucky for you I know Paula, and I got you a spot on American Idol!"

I said faking enthusiasim.

Mike gasped "Really?" I've always wanted to be on that show! Now I can show the world what a beautiful voice I have."

I smirked ya right, no matter how good your voice was Earl the Christmas Squirrel only sounded good if you were a chimpmunk.

"Okay well let's go, you'll be performing the song I told you before okay?"

Mike nodded, seeming confident, if only he knew :)

I dragged him out to my car trying not to grimace as he sat down on my beautiful faux leather seats. I put down the top so his digusting scent wouldn't be in my face the entire time and speed off towards Seattle.

I was a garbage can technically so I didn't have to obey the speed laws and we got there a lot faster than normal, I even beat my record of 5 minutes! The funny thing id Mike was too excited to notice we were even moving, he had even printed out the lyrics and was reading them over again.

When we finally got there, I decided I couldn't show up as a garbage can, so I disappered momentarily, I doubt Mike even noticed, and changed my clothes putting on lot's of makeup, making sure I looked nothing like myself.

I walked with Mike upto the usually empty building that they were currently using, thankfully since this was a small town addition anyone could go up and sing a song without having to try out, and I could tell why, even though almost everyone had showed up it was only 40 people at most.

I left Mike by the door and quickly explained to Paula, why I looked so different and why she couldn't call me Rosalie, I spoke much faster than I would to a human, because thankfully Paula was also a vampire, but it wasn't as well known as some of the other stars.

Paula nodded to show she understood and smiled.

I smiled back and went back to Mike.

"Okay, Mike so I talked to Paula and you get to go second, you could have gone first but this other person already asked so ya."

Mike nodded losing a bit of his confidence at the metion of his position in line.

Just then I noticed my family taking seats in the middle row so Bella's human eyes could see well enough to still enjoy the show, but Mike wouldn't be able to see them.

Perfect, we're going to get this on tape too!

I pushed Mike into line and went to join them.

Simon and Randy came out and joined Paula.

Ryan Seacreast stepped out onto the stage and began introducing the judges and explaining the special edditon of the show.

"Okay," Ryan said. "First up we have Tracy!" (a/n: I just picked a random name, so don't take it personally.)

Everyone clapped polietly as an average blue-eyed, fair haired blond girl took the stage and began belting out the lyrics to "Miss-Independent by Kelly Clarkson", she actually wasn't that bad, she missed a couple notes and one time she forgot a word but all and all her performance was pretty well done.

"I'm going to have to be honest with you," said Randy, "It was boringly average, I've heard that song a million times and I was really expected for something about the way you sung it to stand out, but it just didn't do it for me."

The girl nodded the high of her performance wearing off as the judge's criticisim continued.

"I'm going to have to agree with Randy," said Paula, "It wasn't awful but it wasn't extrodinary either. I'm sorry."

"Okay." Tracy mumbled.

"Well, I can see where Randy's coming from your performance was awfully boring, you couldn't hit way too many of the notes and you forgot the words! Even the people who's voices cracked window's knew all the words to their songs, I'm sorry but no way."

Simon finished, making the girl tear up and run off stage.

"Okay...Next up we have Mike Newton, singing Earl The Christmas Squirrel!"

Mike took the stage nervously, moving to stand in the center, and taking the microphone.

The music started blaring through the speakers and Mike began.

Earl the Christmas Squirrel works form dawn till dusk  
Scurrying all around the world collecting Christmas nuts  
Walnuts, chestnuts, hazlenuts, peanuts  
And on his Hawaiian cruise  
He goes nuts over coconuts and macadamias too!

Long ago one winter day, Santa was riding on his sleigh  
And he saw Earl jumping through the trees  
He stopped and watched for a little while  
His rosy cheeks took on a smile  
And he said "Earl would you do that for me?"

Oh ya!

So Earl the Christmas Squirrel works from dawn till dusk  
Scurrying all around the world collecting Christmas nuts  
Walnuts, chestnuts, hazlenuts, peanuts,  
And on his Hawaiian cruise  
He goes nuts over coconuts and macadamias too!

So if you see a squirrel up in a tree  
You never know, it just might be  
Earl gathering nuts for Christmas Eve  
Now he's a part of Santa's crew  
Just like the elves and Rudolph too  
Working all year long for you and me

So Earl the Christmas Squirrel works from dawn till dusk  
Scurrying all around the world collecting Christmas nuts  
Walnuts, chestnuts, hazlenuts, peanuts  
And on his Hawaiian cruise  
He goes nuts over coconuts and macadamias too!

So Earl the Christmas Squirrel works from dawn till dusk  
Scurrying all around the world collecting Christmas nuts  
Walnuts, chestnuts, hazlenuts, peanuts  
And on his Hawaiian cruise  
He goes nuts over coconuts... and macadamias too!

[p.s/ If you wanna hear the song there's a link on my profile :)

There were a few moments of silence as everyone processed what had just happened, then the entire auditorium burst out into peals of laughter, even the judges were falling out of their seats laughing!

OMC there are no words to discribe how hilariously awful that was! I seriously thought something would shatter, Mike is the most tone deaf human I've ever met, that was the saddest excuse for a song ever!

After everyone had calmed down, tahnks in big part to Jasper most likely, the judges were able to voice their opinions.

Randy "Umm I really don't know what to say man, that was the most hilarious attempt at singing I've ever heard! I can't believe my glasses didn't break when you tried to hit a couple of those high notes!"

Paula who was still gasping for breath maggaged a "Never sing again!" Before bursting out laughing once again.

Simon stared at Mike critically "It seems you've gotten the wrong show, this isn't a comedy fest this is singing which you obviously can't do so I don't see why you're still here."

Mike blushed and hurried off stage only to be met by more laughing audience members as he tried to exit the room.

"Alright then," I said "I think we've thouroughly embarresed Mike enough for now what do you say we go back to our house and continue?"

Everyone nodded, still smiling at the novelty that was Mike.

Once we returned I knew immediatley what I was going to do to who, and thank God it had nothing to do with Mike.

"Jasper," I said "Truth or Dare?"

* * *

PLEASE READ IMPORTANT!!! IT'S ABOUT MIKE AND HOW I'VE USED HIM!! 

Okay I think this is more than a fair update it's like got to be over 1000 words, you guys soo owe me! Anyway sorry for focusing on Mike so much, I don't hate him or anything he just seemed like a good character for the job, and he is around more often than anyone else, so I aplogize if I've offended anyone, I didn't mean it. Anyway Mike will no longer be appearing unless as a backround character like in Alice's dare, other than that he's out of the picture!

Okay moving on so so far no one has sent me any ideas for dares at all! I need ideas if this story is going to continue! So please review and help me out! Just because I'm going to need a lot of time to think of something I'm going to make this review goal more difficult. I want 50 reviews which means 20 more than I have now! Mwhahaha, anyway if they're good long reviews I might lower it but u must REVIEW! Love ya'll and Thx a lot for the support, and the cookies...munch lol.


	6. The Big Cheese

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare Undead Style

The Big Cheese

Jasper's P.O.V

Damn, Rosalie's radiating pure evil. This is gonna suck, I can't pick truth or else the guys will tease me forever and Rosalie's probobley got some really dirty question too, either way this was not good, but everyone so far has picked dare...forget it I'm not answering a perverted question.

"Dare."

"Aww.." said Rosalie "You're no fun!" her smile turning to a pout.

I of course was smiling my head off happy to have trown Rosalie for a loop.

Very abruptly her mood changed from one of frustrastion to confidence.

"Okay Jasper, if that's how you wanna play, I dare you to dress as a giant piece of cheese and parade around town telling everyone about the loveliness of cheese, and how obsessed you are with it, and pretand to be a precher/messenger for the 'Big Cheese' "

My smile faltered before disappearing completely, this was one of those times I really hated being a Cullen. Rosalie really knows how to embaress a guy.

I heaved a sigh and went upstairs to put together a costume. I was done all too quickly and had to return downstairs much sooner than I would have liked. I was dressed as the traditionally cut (wedge shape) chedder cheese.

Luckily I was able to calm everyone down quickly and only a few giggles escaped rather than what would have been full blown laughter.

Edward frowned dissaprovingly, unhappy with me for ruining their fun.

I just smiled back innocently and continued walking out to the garage. I wedged myself into the back seat of the convertable, it being the only one I could fit in because of my costume.

Eventually everyone came out to join me having burst out laughing as soon as I left the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Emmett.

"Sitting, Duh."

"But we're running into town, it's easier."

"Oh" I said trying to get myself up, only to find I was stuck.

"Damn." I whispered.

"Come on Jazzy, let's go!" Alice said immpatiently.

"He's stuck." said Edward, relaying my thoughts.

"It's a cheese sandwich!" said Bella bursting into giggles.

Emmett joined her almost immediately and the others snickered as Alice tried to pull me out.

"I can't do it." she said giving up after the fifth fruitless attempt. "Emmett you're going to have to get him out, apparently he's not of the fat-free variety." she finished with a smile.

I gasped "Alice!"

My expression was the last straw, I was suprised that nothing broke with the force of their laughter.

Emmett finally came over and tried to pull me out, only to find that he too was unable.

"I guess someone has to cut the cheese." Bella gasped between fit's of giggles.

Edward smirked and went off to the shed, returning moments later with a chain saw.

"Allow me." he said, coming over and finally freeing me from my cheesy prison.

"Let's get on with it already!" said Rose.

Bella climbed onto Edward's back and we ran into town looking for people for me to preach to.

Just then Tyler Crowley walked by and Rosalie pushed me towards him before retreating back into the trees tio watch with the others.

"Hi." I said.

Tyler turned to look at me and his mouth dropped open.

"Who...ooo. a-re...y-ou?" he stuttered.

Crap. I hadn't thought of a name yet.

"Ummmm...my name's...Enrico! Ya that's it, I'm Enrico Chedder and I'm here to tell you about the miracle that is the Big Cheese." I said pointing to the moon.

"Uh...dude that's the moon." Tyler said.

"NO THAT'S THE BIG CHEESE!!!"

"Whatever man."

"Why do you think they send people up there every now and then? Huh? HUH?! It's to make offerings to the Big Cheese in exchange for his proctection and the bounty of cheese he supplies us with here on earth. He's watching over us right now."

"Right..." said Tyler backing away slowly..

I made my expression go blank for a copuple seconds just like when Alice had her visions, then I sprang back to life glaring eviliy at Tyler.

"Guess what 'dude', the Big Cheese just sent me a telepathic message, and guess what he said?"

Tyler was about to say something but I cut him off.

"He said you're on his list! We'll be watching." I said pointing from my eyes to him while backing away and fading into the forest.

Suprisingly when I turned around no one was laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing...Enrico." Edward said finally setting everyone off.

I grimaced, perfect now everyone's going to call me Enrico for the rest of my existance.

That's when I noticed Eric Yorkie walking by, I sighed and ran over to him.

"Hi my name's Enrico, do you eat cheese?" I asked.

"Um... yes?" Eric said hesitantly.

"Yay! Brother!" I said before hugging him, which I have to say is a very hard thing to do when you're a giant dairy product.

The really scary thing was that Eric hugged me back!!

"Do you believe in the Big Cheese?" I asked quickly pulling away.

Eric nodded and pointed to a series of pins on his backpack.

One said "I LOVE Cheese." another said "I believe in the Big Cheese." and yet another said "I'd rather be a piece of cheese :)"

I faked happiness.

"Let's sing the national anthem of Cheese!" suggested Eric.

I nodded, completely lost, why in the world was there an national anthem of Cheese??!!

Eric started "Cheese, chee-chee-chee-ese."

I quickly joined him "Cheese, chee-chee-chee-ese."

"O Big Cheese up high!

High up in the sky,

Your dairy goodness makes me want to fly!

Oh why, oh why, can't I be cheese?!

Cheese, chee-chee-chee-ese!

Havarti, Cheeder, Gouda galore!

So many cheeses but I want more!

Cheese, chee-chee-chee-ese!

And if I could be anything,

That I would dream to be,

I'll I'd dream of being,

Is a piece of Brie!

C-H-E-E-S-E

Cheese!"

I followed along as best I could trying not to laugh as Eric went through the whole thing motions included, it didn't help that I could feel the humour coming from the bushes in waves.

"Until next time fellow cheese lover." said Eric, saluting me before walking off.

I went back to my family and joined them in the laughter. That had to be the most hilarious dare I've ever had to do, and with all eternity at my disposal I've done a fair few.

Once again Bella climed onto Edward's back and we returned to the house. I went upstairs to change and just as I was coming in, Carlisle and Esme got home from shopping at Home Depot.

"Hey, guy's" said Alice "Are you two up for a little truth or dare?"

* * *

Hey guy's hope you liked it sorry it wasn't as long as the last one but I've got homework too thanks for all the reviews I'm lovin' 'em anyway since I'm not going to have much time to post the goal's going to have to be harder to get to therefore umm... ugh I hate being mean but 70-75 reviews. Okay sorry love ya'll and thx for reading! 


	7. Playa' Carlisle

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare Undead Style

Playa' Carlisle?

"Sure kids, just let us put these away." said Carlisle holding up a handful of Home Depot bags.

Alice nodded.

Carlisle and Esme came and joined us after just a few moments.

"So," said Esme "Who's turn is it?"

"Mine." I said.

"Okay then," said Carlisle, "Let's get started."

I nodded. Who to pick? Bella would be fun to embaress, but then again sometimes it too much for even me to handle, and I'm not in the mood to be embarresed, I'm in the mood for revenge! I can't dare Esme then, she's too motherly and caring, I wouldn't be able to pick a fun dare. So I guess Carlisle is my only option.

"Okay, Carlisle, Truth or Dare?"

Carlisle's P.O.V

I sighed, what to do? Knowing my children either answer wasn't very promising, but Esme might think I'm a wimp if I pick truth, and I'll never hear the end of it from Emmett, not to mention the rest of them.

I heaved another sigh, "Dare."

"Cool." said Jasper seeming to remain calm, trying not to show his excitement at my answer.

I waited paitently, expecting the worst.

Jasper's face lit up all of a sudden, and I began to feel nervous.

"I dare you to go to Port Angeles dressed as a playboy, and then go up on stage and sing 'Mambo #5' while dancing around the stage flirting with every girl you see."

I gasped, this was so not fair!I have a wife damn it!

Alice of course already had an outfit for me in her hands and I took it grudgingly before going upstairs to change.

I pulled on a pair of tight leather pants and a muscle shirt with a denim leather jacket to cover my arms. I put on black dress shoes to go with the entire ensemble, and added a old style gentleman's hat to pull it all together.

I looked into the mirror sighing in defeat, where Alice get's these things I'll never know.

I walked downstairs only to be met by several incredulous stares, and poor Bella looked absoultely shell shocked.

We went out to the cars and arrived in Port Angeles much sooner than I would have liked.

When we got inside I was hardly suprised to see a stage already set up, Alice can do everything.

I hung my head and walked dejectedly onto the stage, grabbing the microphone before procedding to sing.

Ladies and gentlemen  
This is Mambo number 5

One, two, three, four, five  
Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride  
To the liquor store around the corner  
The boys say they want some gin and juice  
But I really don't wanna  
Beer bust like I had last week  
I must stay deep 'cause talk is cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
And as I continue you know they're getting sweeter  
So what can I do? I really beg you, my Lord  
To me flirting is just like a sport  
Anything fly, it's all good let me dump it  
Please set in the trumpet

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita's all I need  
A little bit of Tina's what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Mambo number 5 !

Jump up and down and move it all around  
Shake your head to the sound  
Put your hands on the ground  
Take one step left and one step right  
One to the front and one to the side  
Clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
And if it looks like this then you're doing it right

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita's all I need  
A little bit of Tina's what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

Trumpet !  
The trumpet !  
Mambo number 5 !  
(heh heh heh ha)

A little bit of Monica in my life  
A little bit of Erica by my side  
A little bit of Rita's all I need  
A little bit of Tina's what I see  
A little bit of Sandra in the sun  
A little bit of Mary all night long  
A little bit of Jessica here I am  
A little bit of you makes me your man

I do all to  
Fall in love with a girl like you  
'Cause you can't run and you can't hide  
You and me gonna touch the sky

Mambo number 5 !

Throughout the whole thing a crowd of girls had gathered, and began screaming to the beat. I winked at a few as I danced around the stage, and one of them actually fainted!

When I put down the mic girls started throwing their shirts and undergarments on stage screaming "Encore!". All the while converging on me. I tried to hurry away at human pace but I ended up getting a D cup bra on my head, which completely blocked my sight.

I ended up right in the middle of my crowd of adoring fans, and I felt the clothes being ripped from my body. I finally got the bra off and had a chance to look down.

The fan girls had all but stripped me completely, and what was left of my clothes were tattered strips.

Esme looked at me dissaprovingly and everyone else was on the floor laughing, all that is except Bella who was averting her eyes and blushing.

I walked over to Esme and we went back to the cars.

On the way home I began thinking about who to pick for my turn. It didn't seem fair to pick poor Bella, who seemed to be more embarresed about my dare than I was, and she was only human, so I couldn't get her to do anything fun.Then again the only other option was my wife, and I didn't want her mad at me, but then again why didn't I go easy on her?

Once we got back to the house I turned to face Esme.

"Truth or Dare, love?"

Esme smiled reading the apologey in my eyes.

Esme's P.O.V

I could tell Carlisle was sorry so I smiled to reassure him that I wouldn't be mad. I knew no matter which option I picked, it'd be okay. It seemed no one had choosen truth yet, and knowing Bella, she probobley would, and I didn't want her to feel singled out.

"Truth." I said.

Carlisle smiled "Do you love me?"

"Of course." I said smiling back.

"Aww come on! That doesn't count and you know it!" complained Emmett.

"Fine." I huffed, "Ask something else Carli."

Carlisle frowned, most likely out of ideas.

Edward started laughing randomly, "Bella has a good one." he said.

[a/n: I got this from a reviewer I just kinda changed it, p.s thx for the idea!

Bella immediatley began blushing.

"What is it Bella?" I asked.

"Ummm...well I was just wondering if you could sleep and Carlisle was your alarm clock, but like an enchanted one that could talk and stuff like in the movie 'Beauty & The Beast', and he had to wake you up every morning, and let's say you're not a morning person, and his alarm was really annoying and I mean like REALLY. Would you hit him?" she said in a rush.

I stared at her momentarily stunned by the strange question, unsure of what to say.

"Umm...I don't think I would." I said frowning, what a strange question!

"Ohh wait I've got one!" said Emmett.

"Yes Emmett?" I said sighing.

"Were you a virgin when you married Carlisle?"

"Emmett!" said Edward, "She had a baby before she was changed, what do you think?!"

"So is that a yes?" Emmett asked cluelessly.

"I think you need to go through med school Emmett." said Bella

I laughed, "He has Bella, 26 times as a matter of fact."

Bella looked stunned "And you still don't understand?" she asked Emmett incredously.

"No, not really..." said Emmett.

"Wow..."

"Okay, let's not go there tonight!" said Edward. "Esme, I believe it's your turn."

I nodded, only Bella left now.

"Bella?" I asked.

* * *

**IMPORTANT!!!!**

K guys sorry it took so long to update but I've been really busy, anyway all the songs that have appeared throughout the story you can now listen to by clicking the link on my profile, make sure to read the stuff by it though so you now where to go! Anyway please review and tell me what you think, sorry if it wasn't that funny, this is probobley the 2nd last chapter so I want 15 more reviews before I update and if I get 115 I'll do a sequel so please review!


	8. Labels

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare Undead Style

Labels

Esme's P.OV

She blushed.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

Bella's P.O.V

"You know what?" I asked, determined not to be the weak human this time, "I choose dare!" I said confidently.

Edward looked appaled.

"Bella," he said, "You can't be serious."

I frowned "I'm totally serious."

He looked upset, "Please, aren't you gonna change your mind? I don't want you getting hurt."

I could hear the concern in his voice and my resolve weakend.

"Can I?" I asked Esme.

"Of course." She said.

This made me frown, "So no one else was aloud to change but I can just because I'm human?"

Edward nodded.

I scowled, "You guys are so racist, just because I'm not like you, you don't think I can do anything! It ticks me off! I chose dare and I'm sticking with it, so do your worst Esme!"

Edward sighed, "I'm sorry if we offended you, we're just worried about you, that's all."

I smiled accepting his apology, "It's alright."

"Can you at least let me do the dare with you? Like a double?" he asked pleadingly.

I thought about it, why not? It might be fun.

"Okay." I said.

He smiled gratfully and kissed me lightly, "Thank you."

"Okay Esme, bring it on, and no being careful because of the human." I said trying to sound authroitive and confident but really I was kinda scared. Knowing me this would probobley end badly.

Edward grimaced beside me and Esme seemed to be slightly stunned by my blunt delievery but she recovered quickly and a slow smile spread across her face.

I shuddered, she looked, dare I say it evil, and I found myself being scared of Esme for the first time ever. Looking around I could tell I wasn't the only one who was unnerved by Esme's smile.

"Okay Bella," she said, "I dare you and Edward to..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" said Edward impaitently.

She shot him a look that I didn't see and he flinched with his arms around me.

"I dare you two go into the houses of every girl and boy who attends Forks High School and write as label on their head, Bella you do the girls and Edward you do the boys. The catch is you have to do it human speed so if someone wakes up you can't just dissappear and you have to do it completely NAKED!"

I blushed a million different shades. Naked?! OMC (a/n: for those who don't know it's Oh My Carlisle) I'm gonna die!!!!

Emmett burst out laughing and I glared at him till he shut up.

"Fine." I said livid with anger, but secretly scared to death.

"Esme..." Edward pleaded "Come on, completely naked?"

Esme sighed. "Fine, I was never any good at being evil anyway, how about scantily clothed in very revealing outfits?"

I nodded with Edward feeling a bit better.

Alice and Rose took me and Edward upstairs and gave us each an outfit.

Mine was a micro-mini skirt paired with a very revealing top that made a low V down to my navel, showing more cleavage than I thought possible. Alice handed me a pair of thigh high hooker boots and I stepped into them sighing, at least the heel was resonable it only looked about 1-2 inches high.

I turned around from looking at myself in the mirror as I heard Edward come in, and gasped. Edward was gorgeus, wearing an open button down dress shirt and a pair of very tight leather pants, paired off with fancy dress shoes. I frowned slightly, he looked like a model and I looked like a tramp.

I looked into his eyes hungerily, suprised to see his emotions mirroring mine as he looked at me.

We were both decked out in all black, so we would blend better in the dark, and I loved how the colour conterasted with Edward's pale skin.

He strode across the room in three graceful steps, his arm snaking around my waist and pulling me close, catching my lips hungerily with his. We parted reluctantly and walked downstairs.

I blushed as Jasper and Emmett whistled, this was not going to be fun.

We walked to the cars and Edward decided that I should g first since it would most likely take longer, he insisted on coming into the houses with me so he could protect me, although I'm not sure from what.

We arrived at Jessica's house first and Edward and I got out of the car and hid in the bushes silently sneaking towards the house.

Just as we were approcahing the front porch the sudden feeling of being giddy and high on air overwhelmed me and I bit my lip to keep from screaming out and looked to the ground. Unfortunately this made me notice Edward stepping on a particularly big rock, and I couldn't help it anymore.

I screamed "ROCK ABUSE!" and started running around Edward in circles chanting "Rock abuse, rock abuse, rock abuse!"

I felt Edward's cold hand cover my mouth as he pulled me quickly back to the bushes before we were noticed. He waited for a couple seconds and I found myself becoming bored and started bouncing up and down in his arms.

Edward started giving me weird looks but I didn't care I felt great!

Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I stuck my tounge out licking Edward's hand as it covered my mouth.

He gasped and jumped back releasing my mouth, and looking startled.

I nearly fainted, he tasted so good! Like candy or icecream on a hot summer's day. Suddenly the feeling left me as I realized what I'd just done.

"Oh Lord, what did I just do?!"

"Jasper!!!" I screamed you're gonna pay for that!"

"Aww come on," I heard a voice from the bushes say, "You guys were taking forever and you have to admit it was hilarious!"

I growled as they chuckled in the bushes.

"I'm gonna kill you when I become a vampire." I promised, stomping away and into Jessica's house, luckily Edward stopped me before I made too much noise and woke someone up. I found Jessica's room with little difficulty seeing as it was the only one with her name written on it in pink sparkly caligraphy.

I walked over to where she was sleeping and pulled out a marker from inside my boots, at least they had some conveniences.

I leaned over and wrote "SLUT" in capital letters across her head, still peeved about the incident with the bathing suits.

I returned outside with Edward, smiling to myself, maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all.

"So," said Edward finally speaking for the first time after the bush incident. Something in his tone made me look up into his eyes.

"Do I taste any good?" he asked smiling.

I blushed looking away, and he chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." he said confidently and I tried to glare at him but failed miserabley.

"You were okay," I said "But I bet I taste better."

He smiled "I'll wager you do."

Then suddenly he grabbed my hand and ran his tounge along my wrist making me shiver.

He groaned, "You're right, you do taste better."

I smiled "Told you so."

He chuckled "Yes you did."

We made our way back to the cars continuing on to the other students houses.

Edward seemed to be actually enjoying himself after a while, and his smile widened visibley after writting "Perv" across Mike's head and I couldn't help but laugh.

When we finished and returned home Edward and I changed before he took me back to my house.

Once I'd had my human minute and slide into bed we began disscussing what had happened.

"Well," I said "I can't believe it but I actually enjoyed playing Truth or Dare today, and I thought I'd never say those words."

Edward chuckled, "Well you were very beautiful."

I blushed smiling at his compliment.

"You should go to sleep now," he suggested "You look tired."

I nodded and he began humming my lullaby, just as I was about to lose conciousness he whispered "Oh and Alice was thinking about continuing again tommorow, what do you think?"

I nodded dumbly, falling out of conciousness and into a dream filled with garbage cans that can drive and fairy god-people who take you to the mall.

The End

* * *

Okay everyone I hope you liked it, I'll do a SEQUEL if you guys give me 115 reviews and they have to be more than 1 word like update or cute, that's not a review it's a demand. Anyway sorry if it's short but ya. All the songs throughout can be accesed through a link on my profile so please check it out and Happy Reading! Love Ya'll! 


	9. Sequel!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I only used the characters created by Stephanie Meyer there is NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.

Truth Or Dare:Undead Style

**SEQUEL!!!!**

A/N:Okay people thanks for all the lovely reviews! I really appreciate them. Anyway I have decided to do a sequel, because I want to and because you guys really deserve one so I should starting posting it soon like before Friday Nov.5th, so don't worry I'm working on it! The sequel will be called Truth Or Dare: Mortal Mode cause Bella's mortal and ya, anyway I hope you guys will check it out and REVIEW! Love ya'll

EdwardCullenOwnsMySoul


End file.
